


Allegiance

by ThorneofAcre



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of the Musketeers [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character musing, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneofAcre/pseuds/ThorneofAcre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of what I feel d'Artagnan sees Athos as. Spoilers for and tag to the fourth episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiance

D'Artagnan listened intently to Aramis describe how the man who once was an honorable and brave musketeer had saved his life but deemed his own nor worth living.

He understood.

Loyalty to a friend, respect for a comrade and a debt of life that can never be repaid. He understood all that.

So he agreed to keep quiet about sheltering Marsac. Because if there was one thing they taught right in Gascony, it was honor.

Aramis asked if he was sure. "You will lie to Captain Treville for Marsac?"

"No, I would do it because you asked me to, and I trust in your judgment."

Aramis had looked at him, respect and recognition in his eyes, he was looking at a friend who was a true musketeer at heart and understood the code.

"d'Artagnan, you are everythihng a man can ask for in a friend," he had said, meaning every word.

The Gascon had bowed his head slightly at the praise but then looked at him with steel in his eyes. "Aramis, I would lie to Treville for you. I would lie to the Cardinal and the king too if you ask me to," he had pause and Aramis had understood.

"But?" he had prompted.

"But I wouldn't lie to Athos."

The statement had made Aramis slightly angry though he had only nodded his head in acceptance then. The boy had not known Athos more than a few weeks, Athos had been Aramis' friend for years now. Who was he to think that Athos' friendship meant more to him than it did to Aramis?

"You're hiding something."

Of course Athos would pick up on it. He knew Aramis too well. Aramis looked at him innocuously "No idea what you mean."

"You too." Athos glanced at d'Artagnan and Aramis sighed putting his hat on.

"If you don't tell them, I will."

Aramis had not understood then but he had relented and told his friends about finding Marsac. Now as he sat in his room, alone, drenched from the rain, having buried one of his best friends, he thought about it.

He thought about how easy it was to believe in someone, and yet how much courage that kind of loyalty and faith took. He thought of how Treville will always be shadowed by a decision he made and twenty deaths he helped caused in his eyes. He thought about Athos, noble, loyal, brave, unflinching, just and reliable Athos. He marveled at how quickly the youngster from Gascony had earned their trust and wormed his way into each of their lives.

He thought about a boy left all alone cradling his father's dead form to his chest, with one name branded into his memory: Athos.

He thought about an enraged ride to Paris and the cold fury with which he had marched into the garrison that day to face the man who killed his father.

He thought about the resolute determination in the young lad's eyes to rather die than give up in a fight.

He thought about that misplaced hatred and thirst for revenge changing into confusion and after some days studying the man whom he had so misjudged, turning into respect and more recently, complete and unadulterated admiration.

He thought about all that, and he began to understand.

d'Artagnan would betray king and country for his friends.

He wouldn't betray Athos.


End file.
